This invention relates to improvements in an ornamental trim assembly and retention means for securing the assembly to a vehicle wheel. Ornamental wheel trims or covers of stainless steel and the like and numerous devices for securing the trim to the wheel have long been in use. Such covers have been characterized by heavy, complex and costly constructions.
Primary objects of the present invention are to provide a comparatively simple and inexpensive wheel trim assembly of improved construction having the ornamental appearance of a conventional wheel trim and a particularly simple and effective retention means whereby the assembly may be readily secured to a vehicle wheel or removed therefrom as desired.
Another object is to provide such a wheel trim assembly comprising a thin outer ornamental layer of bright or decorative appearance and also comprising a molded backing and reinforcement of hard, lightweight plastic material for the ornamental layer.
Another object is to provide a wheel trim assembly comprising a flange member molded from said plastic material to provide an integral annular axial portion adapted to fit freely and coaxially within a conventional annular flange of a vehicle wheel. The axial flange portion is formed with a plurality of radially shallow circumferentially spaced recesses associated with a corresponding plurality of J-shaped spring steel retention clips. Each recess opens axially inwardly to receive a flat, barbed leg of the associated retention clip. A plurality of sharp edged barbs or tabs are lanced from the plane of the flat leg to extend radially and axially inwardly to their sharp edges from resilient connections with the flat leg. The barbs or tabs are dimensioned to effect an interference fit with the adjacent wall of the shallow recess and to embed therein to resist their removal, but are resiliently yieldable to enable the initial insertion of the flat leg of the clip into the associated shallow recess.
When the flat barbed leg of the clip is secured within its associated shallow recess, the bight of the J-shaped clip extends closely around the axially inner edge of the molded axial flange portion to comprise a resilient connection between the flat barbed leg and a shorter retaining leg that extends radially and axially outwardly to a sharp pronged end for yieldingly engaging and embedding into the axial wheel flange at an interference fit.
In accordance with the structure of the J-shaped clip, including the flat barbed leg fixed within the shallow recess, and the shorter retaining leg engageable with the wheel flange, an efficient retention means of minimum radial dimension is achieved which is thus suitable for use with a wide range of vehicle wheel types wherein the radial clearance within the axial wheel flange is too small for conventional retainers. Also the structure described materially simplifies the structure of the molded axial flange portion of the trim assembly as well as the molding operation and the mold required.
In regard to the clearance required for the retention means, mass-produced wheels of even the same kind vary appreciably in size as a result of the customary stack-up of allowable dimensional tolerances. Accordingly it is difficult to predetermine the precise position of the trim assembly relative to the wheel when secured thereto.
Another object is to provide an improved molded flange member for the trim assembly having a radial flange portion extending radially from an axially outer portion of the aforesaid axial flange portion. A plurality of circumferentially spaced reinforcing webs of said molded material are molded integrally with the radial and axial flange portions to maintain the angular relationship therebetween. Each web is formed with a radial shoulder adapted to engage an annular flange of the wheel and limit the axial inward movement of the trim assembly when the latter is attached to the wheel, thereby to predetermine the relative position of the trim assembly on the vehicle. In consequence, the trim assembly will be secured to the wheel at a predetermined location selected to assure the desired ornamental appearance and also to assure effective retention and to enable removal of the assembly when desired without undue difficulty.
Another object is to assure an effective engagement between the tabs of the flat leg of the retention clip and the adjacent wall of the associated recess by providing an enlargement of the recess at a location confronting a portion of the sharp edge of at least one of the tabs such that the surface area of the hard molded material engaged by the tab is reduced with the result that the sharp edge of the tab will engage a small localized area of the hard molded material and effectively embed thereinto.
Another object is to provide an improved resilient clip that interengages the wheel flange when the trim assembly is secured to the wheel and which provides one cam for springing the clip to facilitate its attachment to the wheel and a second cam for springing the clip to enable its removal from the wheel, wherein the clip is shaped and dimensionsed to cooperate with the cams so that greater force is required for removal of the clip from the wheel than is required for attachment of the clip to the wheel.
Other objects are to provide an improved retention device for the plastic flange member comprising a plurality of circmferentially spaced resilient arms of said plastic material molded integrally with the flange member, the arms having integral resiliently yieldable end portions for supporting a plurality of small metallic nails or spikes that resiliently engage and embed radially into the wheel flange when the trim assembly is secured to the wheel. Spring steel retention clips are avoided and the entire flange member, except for the small spikes, comprises the hard, lightweight molded plastic material. The inherent resiliency of the latter material is utilized to effect the attachment with the wheel.
The end of each plastic spring arm may comprise a separate integral spike support when the resiliency of the plastic material is adequate to effect the desired embedding of the nails into the wheel flange. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the spike supporting ends of the spring arms are formed to comprise a unitary annular spike support coaxial with the wheel flange when the trim assembly is secured thereto. The annular support is dimensionsed in its unstressed condition prior to attachment of the trim assembly to the wheel so that the spring force of the plastic spring arms urging the spikes radially into engagement with the wheel flange is augmented by the resiliently distorted annular support when the trim assembly is secured to the wheel.
Other objects of this invention will appear in the following description and appended claims, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.